universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Thin Air
Thin Air, also known as oxygen,' '''is a chemical element with symbol '''O' and atomic number 8. It is a member of the chalcogen group on the periodic table and is a highly reactive nonmetal and oxidizing agent that readily forms compounds. How to unlock- Clear Classic Safari as Action 52. Entrance: Silhouette A sign for oxygen appears while a dramatic "Who Wants to be a Millionare?" ringtone is played. Move Origin Although its entrance is original since the air doesn't show a shadow, it is made to sound scary considering the fact a moveset for the air itself is completely serial. Neutral B: Atom Attack Two electrons inside an atom shell spin around 180 degrees each doing damage to surrounders. After returning to their original positions, they combine and produce an electric shock. This produces 30 second invincibility. Move Origin The air in our atmosphere is made of molecules of different gases. The most common gases are nitrogen (78%) and oxygen (about 21%). There are other types of air molecules as well, but in very small quantities. Air is important for almost all life on Earth including plants and animals. Plants need gasses from air to do photosynthesis. Animals need to breath air to get the oxygen they need to survive. Side B: A Gust of Wind The air stays immobile for a while to blow air at the opponent, carrying them away, the more damage. If the opponent has been affected by any sort of fire attack, the wind will heal them to cool them down. Anyone frozen who has been blown will be turned into an ice statue, like in Elsa's Final Smash. The only diffrence is this is it's only temporary. Move Origin Wind is moving air and is caused by differences in air pressure within our atmosphere. Air under high pressure moves toward areas of low pressure. The greater the difference in pressure, the faster the air flows. Up B:The Twister If it's activated on the ground, a visible tornado sucks in, damages and carries the opponent away. It can only be done as a recovery in mid air. Move Origin Tornadoes are violent storms that strike as a powerful rotating mixture of wind and thunderstorm clouds, extending from the clouds to the ground in a funnel shape. They are known to be the most powerful and destructive atmospheric generated phenomena (wind systems), and are very common in the USA, particularly from the middle belt extending to the east coast. Down B: Rain and Shower The air turns into a grey cloud. If it touches someone, they will be trapped and raindrops fall down to damage him or her. It then creates a slip puddle to drop the opponent on. Move Origin Water vapour, small drops of water, is always present in the air. Hot air can hold lots of water vapour. When air is warm, it rises. As the air rises, it gets colder. Water starts to condense and become liquid. Clouds are lots of liquid water droplets collected together. Sometimes mountains cause air to rise and the water droplets in the air to condense. If the clouds are big enough, drops of water bang together and become even bigger. When the drops get heavy enough, they fall to the ground as rain. Final Smash: Molecule Hand The molecules in the air combine to make a big hand. It can be controlled the same way as Master Hand floats and is able to ram into opponents and do very strong attacks. It can grab and throw the same way though. After 15 seconds, the molecules separate to produce the Thin Air. This is the only original move in the moveset, considering air molecules cannot form solid hands in real life. NOTE: This Final Smash might change someday. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: DU! KO Sound #2: DU DU! Star KO Sound: *Some hard to explain failure ring tone.* Screen KO Sound: *A breeze.* Up Taunt: Snake dances. Side Taunt: Pulls a nasty face. Down Taunt: Does a mime pose. Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Three question marks appear as if nobody beat the loser, like in Doofenshmirtz's lose pose. Option #2: The words "Insert Fighter's name here" appear, like in SpongeBob's lose pose. Option #3: Sun rays flood the screen. Losage: Cornered. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Blows away a can. The can blows in a diagonal direction, making it difficult to land. Neutral Attack: Hits. The move is completely invisible and has no indication that it's coming, making it hard to shield against. Combo: Side Tilt: A red circle appears. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Blows you away in clouds. Strongest move in knockback terms. Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Catches the opponent in a thunder cloud. Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: It rains, doing multiple hits before the last one does knockback. Moveset Music Awkward Comedy Silence- Cricket Sounds KO Sounds and Taunts Music 6 - Façade Soundtrack Victory Music Who wants to be a Millionaire Soundtrack - $64,000 Question Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: ... Owen Maddox: Uh, Boss? AB: What....am I fricking FIGHTING!?!? Maddox: Well, um....you're fighting the air. AB: *Pauses* Maddox, I need to leave. Maddox: But Boss, we just started the codec. AB: Listen, there's a lot to see in this life....I'm not wasting it here. Personal Data Height * 0'0 Weight * 0.0 Sickness * Nothing Powers * Nothing Hobbies * Nothing Nationality *The Universe Classic Safari Story Pawlette Swaps Trivia: *The concept of a Thin Air moveset is based on a Classic Mode tournament in Smash Bros Lawl's Facebook Page, when the voters had to choose from either Carlos Trejo or an empty space for the playoffs finale due to an odd number of Lawl characters. In the end, he lost to the thin air. *Thin Air is the only character on the roster to be invisible. Category:Playable Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Just Air Category:Has No Gender Category:Has no Soul Category:Heroes Category:WTF Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Weird Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Pure Hero Category:Life Category:Live Saver Category:Wut? Characters Category:Unhuman Category:Oxygen Category:Invisible Characters Category:What Is This Category:Scary Characters Category:Nothingness Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Not So Grumps Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Random Category:Characters who you can't see Category:Creepy characters Category:There is someone...walking behind you. Category:Celebrities Category:Bizarre Category:Strange Characters Category:Odd Characters